


Sage Broke a Plate.

by Imveryverygay



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Centered around Sagelyn, F/F, Other, Some Fluff, plus a plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imveryverygay/pseuds/Imveryverygay
Summary: The ex-exemplar gang is happy and free in New Lazarus, budding relationships, established love. For Sage and Brooklyn, everything is going perfectly, and a marriage and eventually kids are just in the distance. Until someone from Sages past comes back, by way of two New Lazarus authority members, and changes some things.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	1. Sage broke a plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really super short, and also my first ever published fic. Please don't judge too harshly, and keep in mind there will b much longer chapters to come. Maybe on the same day this one is published, I just like the cliff-hanger. Edit: expect a new chapter in like 30 or less minutes

Brooklyn quietly hummed her way through making breakfast that morning as Sage had just gotten back from an early morning run, it was quiet, and peaceful. Two things that life in New Babyl had never truly been. 

Since their move to New Lazarus, the ex-exemplar contestants had settled into quite peaceful, and success filled lives, after all, they were all still great performers. For Sage, it had always been Brooklyn, and for Brooklyn, it had always been Sage, so it surprised no one when the two moved in together as soon as the rebellion conquered the Authority, and General Phydra, and they were all set free.

Bodhi and Aliyah settled in together in New Lazarus after about a year, and recently, to everyone's surprise (minus Mags), Apollo and Tempo had decided to try and give things a go. They were all together, and everything seemed to be right with the world, and as Mags, Bodhi, and Brooklyn were signed to a New Lazarus record label, and Tempo, Aliyah and Sage all went professional in the New Lazarus dance world, Apollo became a well renowned music producer, and everything seemed right with the world. It only made sense for them to start to wonder what the next stage was.

Brooklyn and Sage often frequented the idea of marriage and kids in New Lazarus, they had the money, the space, and most importantly, the freedom. After the end of their first attempt at rebellion, and evident capture, neither of the pair ever saw it as a possibility and as soon as it became a readily available option, the two jumped at the idea, but then decided to wait, after all, they were both barely 20 and they could barely handle 12 year old Cara in small doses, much less an infant all the time. So a waiting game it became, until they were both good and ready, and maybe even slightly, just a little bit…, prepared. And as they saw a bright future ahead of themselves, neither saw the past speeding towards them faster than a bullet train.

*Knock Knock Knock* 

Three quick raps on the wood came from the front door as Sage picked up her plate and started to pile on food. Brooklyn walked towards the door, slightly irritated, to see who was interrupting her time with Sage at 7:30 in the morning. 

When she opened the door, Brooklyn saw two New Lazarus authority officers in crisp uniforms with stern faces. Each had a hand gripped on the arm of a girl, who couldn’t have been more than 13, who was looking, no staring, at the ground. 

The officer to the right was the first to speak “Good morning ma’am, I am looking for one” he checked the tablet in his free hand “Sage 5, is this her current place of residency?”

“Yes” Brooklyn responded quickly and with a sharp tone “I’m her girlfriend, and what is the meaning of this?” She said, gesturing to the bizarre scene in front of her.

“Ma’am, is Sage 5 home at this current time?’ The officer to the left said, cutting off any reply his partner could have given.

At that moment a loud crash was heard from behind Brooklyn as Sage dropped her plate and ran towards the restrained girl and pulled her into a tight hug. The girl stood there, ashamed and shocked at the same time and as Sage released her from the hug, only then did she register the fact that the girl was cuffed, and the two officers still had tight grips on both of her arms. Sages’ face was pale as she pulled the door open and asked the officers to come in, stepping over the broken plate and scattered food, as she made her way to the couch.


	2. What happened to Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn gets a much needed explanation from Sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself, also I told you it would be longer.

“Ma’am we’d like to make this short” said the officer to the left as he forced the girl into a seated position on the couch. “Do you have any current relation to this child here? For clarification, her name is Citizen no. 62472rnc, formerly of New Babyl.”

“Her name is Violet.” Was the only thing Sage was able to squeak out.

“Ma’am, frankly, I do not have the patience for this on this current date. Do you or do you NOT know this child and or have any current relation to her?”

“Yes, she’s my sister.” Sage whispered so quietly, that if Brooklyn hadn’t seen her lips move, she wouldn’t have registered the sound at all.

Now it was Brooklyns’ turn to act, instead of going off on the officers, particularly on the one to the left, she instead chose to put her arm around Sage protectively. She also remained standing and tried to level the officers as best she could, just because she wasn’t going to outright attack them didn’t mean she couldn’t still be intimidating.

“Once again, I’d like to know what is going on here.” Brooklyn stated firmly.

The officer to the right gave a small sigh and began to read off his tablet “Citizen no. 62472rnc, is a current ward of the state of New Lazarus. For the last 4 years she has been a temporary ward of the state, running, or being removed, from a total of 12 creche families or institutions since being placed into the state's care.”

“What the hell does that have to do with Sage?!?” Brooklyn questioned, rather loudly.

“If you’d let me finish, young lady, then you would know.” The officer replied before continuing to read “As of this date it has been discovered that Citizen no. 62472rnc, is no longer eligible for creche care in the state of New Lazarus, due to the offence of running from her current family, and the discovery of a legal family member, one Sage 5 of the New Lazarus art district, Apartment 7G.”

Sage wasn’t saying anything, she’d gone from confused and sad, to curious and slightly forlorn as she stared at the young girl. The young girl stared at the ground and said nothing, still looking as if she was being held captive by the two officers, which in fact, she kinda was. The less kind seeming of the two officers was the first to speak.

“On this date, pending your agreement, Citizen no-” He was cut off.

“Her name is Violet.” Sage stated curtly “And before you go off reading me the terms and conditions, I need to have a short conversation with my partner, please wait here.” 

Sage grabbed Brooklyns hand and dragged her off towards the guest bedroom, as it was farther away from the ears of any prying officers, or long lost siblings.

“Sage. What in the actual HEll is going on?!?” Brooklyn whisper-screamed as soon as the door was closed.

“I have to tell you something, and please don’t interrupt, this will be harde enough to get through anyways.” 

Seeing the pain in Sages’ eyes, Brooklyn just simply nodded as Sage began “When I was nine, Pak was 11, and Cara was about a year old, my Grans came home one day and informed Pak and I that we were about to have a younger sister, another one. They told us that this girl was like us and Cara, her parents weren’t able to take care of her and that they wanted to give her a home. They told us that she was four years old, and she didn’t have a name, nor did she really remember anything about her old life. At this point I was super excited, I loved Cara, but she was too young to play games or dance with me, and Pak was too, he was never able to get me interested in any sports, so I think he hoped she would be able to play with him once she got a little older. Gran Chyra took me to pick her up from a building, it was tall, gray, and there was a tall man standing next to her, he honestly looked really scary. She was standing next to him in a big jacket, stiff as a board, I think she was trying to look tall, but to me she just looked terrified.” Sage paused to take a breath.

Before she continued, she grabbed Brooklyns hand as a sense of confirmation that she was still listening. When Brooklyn nodded Sage went on “Gran Chyra walked up to the man, said something, and then he left and Gran called me over to her.”

“She said “Sage, I would like you to meet your new sister.” I think that was one of the happiest times of my life.” 

Sage looked to Brooklyn for a cheeky joke or comment, but Brooklyn, understanding the seriousness of the conversation, just beckoned her to continue.

“I remember walking home there was a loud pop and Violet was so terrified she clutched onto me the rest of the way back. When we walked into the house Gran Riel was holding Cara and Pak was holding a box. Violet, she didn’t have a name yet then, but I will never remember those numbers, tucked her little face into my stomach and tried to hide herself.”

“So what I’m hearing is, everyone, including little kids you barely know for five seconds, have always stuck to you like a magnet.” Brookly quipped, sensing the need to lighten the mood.

“I mean, I guess so.” Sage chuckled. 

“But she eventually warmed up to them, I think she took such a liking to me because I was a kid like her, not a baby like Cara, a preteen like Pak, or an adult like my Grans. We did practically everything together, I taught her how to dance, I helped her pick out the name Violet, actually” Sage laughed and her eyes sparkled at the thought of the memories “we chose it because there was a little bottle we found in the woods that said “Sage Violet” on it. We thought it was a sign. But she was a really great kid, and when she turned five, we made it official and adopted her. She blossomed, she started to sing and prepare in secret for the exemplar just like I did, she was like my mini-me, even wore pigtails like mine, except hers were big and curly. She had just turned six when Authority Phydra herself knocked on our door and ripped her out of our lives, she stole my baby sister.” Sages voice broke at the last word.

Brooklyn pulled Sage in towards her, trying to hold back her own tears, she rocked Sage and kissed her forehead trying to stop her pain, knowing it wasn’t possible. Brooklyn was angry, she was angry at the Authority for hurting Sage when she was so young, just to do it again and again the older Sage got. But she was also confused, how was it possible that the girl had been in New Lazarus so long if she was from New Babyl? She had so many questions, but decided to keep them to herself and just comfort her very clearly hurting girlfriend.

Brooklyn slowly laid them down on the bed, with Sages head resting just above her heart, and her legs wrapped around Brooklyn’s body. As Brooklyn alternated between stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, Sage cried. When she finally stopped shaking, it seemed to dawn on her that the very girl she was crying over was sitting in her living room. With two authority officers. Alone. 

As she sprang up, Sage grabbed Brooklyn’s hand and pulled her up along with her, she met Brooklyn’s eyes’ and said “I get it if you’re not ready for kids or whatever this is, but I need you to trust me.”

“Always, my Sweet Sage.” Brooklyn replied.

Sage leaned into Brooklyn, eliminating all space between them, before softly capturing Brooklyns’ lips with her own and just simply holding her like that for a while. When they finally parted, they both faced the door and prepared for what was about to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a big Sagelyn/ Utopia falls fan myself, I'm just trying to get some more work there for the fandom, and I promise there will be more Sagelyn moments later, rated what I'm not sure, I just need to find my footing first. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! (Please leave suggestions, I have no clue what I'm doing wrong, but I can feel it.)


	3. It was a good thing that Brooklyn liked challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage was ready to make a decision, and Brooklyn knew it. Brooklyn wasn't quite positive on what that decision was going to be but, she had a pretty good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's kinda short but that's only because I really want to starting getting into the "bigger" parts of the story.

The pair entered the room, Brooklyn almost leading, but not quite. Sage was almost surprised to find Violet and the officers still sitting/standing there, but as they approached and were noticed, Violet didn’t look up once. It kinda stung and made Sage question whether what she was doing was truly the right thing for not only her and Brooklyn, but also Violet. She had run from so many homes for a reason right? What if she stayed for a few days and then just decided to take off? 

Brooklyn could see Sage starting to spiral and squeezed her hand, trying to tell her that she was doing the right thing and that Brooklyn was right there with her. But this little confirmation didn’t do much for Brooklyn herself, as she was still wary about the timeline in which Sages’ sister had come back to them. She couldn’t very well protect Sage, if she didn’t know what was happening in her own home. Brooklyn shook her head quickly, this wasn’t the way to be thinking about a person who was so important in her sweet Sages’ life.

“How lovely of the both of you to finally return.” Snarked the (you guessed it) officer to the left.

“What my partner is trying to say is, we understand you needed time to make a decision, but we really must be leaving soon.” 

The tension in the room was as thick as Gran Riels grub stew. Violet was tapping her foot on the ground like her life depended on it, and still hadn’t looked up, meanwhile both officers were staring at Sage and Brooklyn so intently that you thought they were about to decide the fate of the world. Or at the very least, the officers jobs. 

Sage was the first to speak, “We’d like to take her in, but we expect the proper paperwork from the state in a few days' time.” 

It was so final, so decisive, that even in this tense moment, Brooklyn couldn’t help marveling at the woman Sage had grown to be. A few years ago Sages’ voice would have wavered, or Brooklyn may have had to say it for her, so it was almost impressive how assertive her sweet Sage had become. Interrupting her thoughts however, was an acknowledging grunt from both officers, and what almost sounded like a breath of relief from the girl. 

The officer to the right seemed to decide that it was better for them to hear the next bits from him, rather than his partner, “Of course ma’am, the paperwork should arrive in a few days time. But for now, we need you to sign this form stating that you both accept temporary guardianship over this child.” 

“Of course.” Brooklyn replied, using that tone that only she could really get.

The officer to the right handed a tablet over to Sage and Brooklyn to sign. Neither signed right away, both electing to read the fine print first. 

At least they were smart, Violet thought. She hadn’t seen Sage since she left New Babyl, and Sage hadn’t seen her since she was six years old. She didn’t want Sage, nor her girlfriend to get stuck with her any longer than they had to.

Once both Brooklyn and Sage were satisfied with the document, they signed and handed it back to the kinder seeming officer. 

“Good day to you ma’ams.” He said, and started to walk towards the door. On the way out however, they all heard a chuckle and a “good luck” from the more cruel seeming of the two officers as he took the restraints off the girl. 

They were left with her still sitting on their couch, the same way she had been earlier. Neither Brooklyn nor Sage really knew what to do, she really didn’t seem to express anything, well, besides how much she loved their antique carpet.

The confident Sage seemed to have lost whatever had made her so forward only minutes ago, and realizing they couldn’t just stand there staring at this ever shrinking girl. Brooklyn took a few tentative steps towards her and kneeled down to get close to where her eye line seemed to be, and lifted the girl's chin with her finger. 

“There, now we know what you look like.” Brooklyn said with her trademark smile “Hi, I’m Brooklyn, I’m your sister's girlfriend. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Brooklyn held her hand out, and the girl calmly shook it, but only for a few seconds. Like she was scared Brooklyn might slap her, or she would have to fend off an attack. 

Brooklyn made a mental note, “Get this kid a therapist.” 

After just kinda looking at her face for a while, Brooklyn decided that the girl looked kinda like a mix between Sage and herself, only with freckles and big green eyes, no brown eyes, both? Like the inside was brown and the outside was green, like tie-dye. It was like someone took her and Sages’ features and mixed them together. She had to admit, when she and Sage had kids, they’d be pretty damn adorable. But there was also sadness to those big green eyes, like someone who had seen too much, someone who grew up too fast and just wanted to forget. Someone who was alone.

By the time Brooklyn had finished her assessment, Sage finally had the courage to approach her sister. It was Violet’s turn to hug-tackle Sage. It was strange, the last time Sage held her sister, Violet barely passed her belly button, now she was at her shoulders, it didn’t change the fact that Sage didn’t want to have to let go of her this time either. But when she did let go, she immediately regretted it. As soon as Violet pulled away, you could see her shrink into a little shell.

Brooklyn could already tell that just like Sage, the little girl was gonna be a challenge. It was a good thing Brooklyn liked challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I'll have at least one more chapter up by the end of today.


	4. Tears, and more tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet was clearly holding something back, something big. Brooklyn and Sage weren't gonna press just yet, but they'd have to eventually. For now though, just let the poor kid sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a quick intermission just so my brain feels okay with continuing to the next bit, should be up soon. 1am at the latest.

Eventually Sage gathered her courage and sat down next to her sister on the couch, she took Brooklyns hand and pulled her up from her crouched position so she could sit more comfortably as well.

“So I know this is going to be weird, and I know we haven’t seen each other in a really long time, so I think that for today, speaking of which, what time is it?” Sage checked her watch, it had been four hours since the officers had first shown up. “Maybe just for now, we show you your room and we eat some food, and we can save all the questions for tomorrow. Okay?” 

Violet just shook her head yes and looked at the floor, it seemed like that would be all they would get out of her today.

“Hey,” Sage said, her voice a soothing as she could make it, like she was talking to a scared animal, “just because we haven’t seen each other for a while, doesn’t mean I forgot about you. Now that you’ve been brought back to me, to us” She gestured between Brooklyn and herself, “I want to be a part of your life.”

Tears started to flow freely down Violet’s face, giving her glasses tear streaks from her eyelashes beating against them as she sobbed. It was like she really wanted to say something, but she couldn’t. How was she supposed to explain disappearing for nine years, and then just showing up like she was still her same little Violet? How could she know if she even was her little Violet anymore, she wasn’t so little, and she was more of a crushed Violet than anything else.

“No, you don’t. You want to know the Violet from before, be a part of her life, not mine.” She said, her voice breaking “Yah know, no one’s even called me Violet since I was six years old.”  
“What did they call you?” Sage asked softly.

“Essie. It was a nickname, for what I did. No one was supposed to know my real name until I left New Babyl, and by the time I got out, Violet just hurt too much.” 

“What was Essie a nickname for?” Brooklyn asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Violet said, wiping her tears roughly with the backs of her hands “I just want to go to sleep, I haven’t slept since Thursday.” She stated matter of factly.

“It’s Saturday.” 

“I’m aware.” Violet snapped.

“Okay,” Sage quickly interjected “why don’t I show you your room, and we can talk later, like I said.” Sage shot a quick look at Brooklyn. 

Sage grabbed Violet’s hand and pulled her up off the couch, walking her to the back guest room, leaving Brooklyn looking dumbfounded on the couch.

“You can put your stuff wherever you want.” 

“I don’t have any stuff.” 

“We’ll have to work on that then.” Oh Gaia, since when did she sound so cocky? Brooklyn was really rubbing off on her.

“Do you have anything I can sleep in?” Violet said, stopping Sage from continuing to mentally kick herself.

“Yeah, just stay here, I’ll go get you something.” Where else is she supposed to Sage, she thought.

Violet walked around the room, running her hand along the comforter on the bed. She could recognize little touches from Nature sector, and maybe some stuff from Industry? 

“That must be where Brooklyn is from.” She thought to herself.

As she continued to explore she couldn’t help taking off her boots and just lying on the bed, just a little bit. Not under the covers, on top, so that when Sage came back she wouldn’t be asleep.

When Sage walked into the room, large T-shirt and pajama shorts in hand, she saw Violet asleep on the bed. Sage couldn’t help but stare at her, asleep she looked so much more like Sage’s little Violet, her mini-me, she looked peaceful. Sage untucked the bed covers and pulled them up over Violet’s sleeping form so she wouldn’t get cold, she used to always get so cold at night. 

Sage walked out of the room, closed the door with a soft click and walked back towards Brooklyn who was still sitting on the couch. 

“Hey.” Sage said softly.

Brooklyn looked up, “Hey beautiful, how’d it go?”

“She asked for pajamas and when I came back she was already passed out on the bed.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Brooklyn asked jokingly, pulling Sage towards her and into her lap.

“Hey, that was uncalled for.”

“I’m just calling it like I see it.”

“Rude.” Sage said, smiling.

Brooklyn pulled Sage toward her and kissed her through both of their smiles.

Sage broke contact first, still smiling. “You know, if we’re gonna have a kid in the house, I doubt she’ll appreciate us making out on the couch.”

“We can get to the later.” Brooklyn said, pulling Sage back towards herself.

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Later then.” Sage said allowing the kissing to recommence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really cold in my house. But like I said, just a short intermission so I can finally get into the story, because apparently that last chapter wasn't enough for me.


	5. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rocky between Sage and Violet, and Brooklyn tries to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's a little longer, and mildly angsty.

The next few days were… interesting. Not only were Brooklyn and Sage not accustomed to have any guests, much less a child, the new unspoken PDA ban was difficult, to say the least. Over the course of the week that she’d been there, Violet had walked in on the two of them making out twice in the living room, once in the bathroom, and a handful of times in the hallway and other common areas. Not to mention, basically groping each other in the kitchen, where she ate. 

Not only was in a new dynamic for Brooklyn and Sage, but for Violet too. It was weird to be taken care of and very clear she hadn’t had any real parental figure in the last nine years. After that first night she didn’t really sleep, and if she was even at the apartment… well, she basically seemed to have resolved to try and spend as little time with Sage and Brooklyn as possible. She appeared for the odd meal or two, and could be seen entering and exiting the bathroom in the morning and at night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day, Sage was going to have an actual conversation with her sister. She walked towards the bedroom, knocked and cracked the door open just slightly. 

“Hey Vi, just wanted to check in on you.”

Violet couldn’t hear her, she was laying on the floor with her earbuds in and listening to music. Sage took a step into the room, waiting for Violet to notice her.

Sage bent down and tapped Violet’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Violet took her earbuds out, “Hi?”

“Hey, I was just wondering what you’re up to.”

“Just listening to music.”

“On the floor?”

“Yeah, I can absorb it better this way, just like let it flow through me.”

This was going well, they were talking, forming a dialogue. Maybe Sage wasn’t a terrible sister after all.

“That’s how I feel when I dance, do you remember when we used to dance together?”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago.” Violet looked away from Sage, towards the wall.

“We could do it again, dance.” 

“I don’t dance anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t .”

“You used to be really good though, why not start again? I could teach you some stuff.” Sage said excitedly.

“I said, I. Don’t. Dance. Sage, just leave it alone.” Violet drew in a sharp breath, “In fact, can you please just me alone? I really just wanna listen to my music right now.” 

“Okay, I’ll go”

Brooklyn just happened to be passing by at that moment, and didn’t think she’d ever heard Sage sound more dejected. 

“Hey, what just happened?” Brooklyn asked once Sage had walked out and closed the door.

“I don’t know” Sage said frustrated and sadly, “one moment we were talking, connecting even, over music and the next she snapped at me and told me to leave her alone.”

“Okay,” Brooklyn said, leading Sage away from the bedroom “what did you say just before she told you to leave?”

“Nothing” Sage said defensively “just talking about dance.”

“Hey, no need to get all defensive. Maybe dancing is just a sore subject for her.”

“Yeah, I guess. But, I don’t know, it was just something we did together a lot, like a major bonding point. How am I supposed to connect with her if I don’t know what’s gonna set her off? How am I supposed to be a good sister, if the things I say hurt her so much?”

“Hey, no” Brooklyn said grabbing both of Sage’s hands and spinning her around so she was facing Brooklyn “I think she’s just been through a lot, and she’s having a hard time getting used to us” Brooklyn tucked a piece of Sages hair behind her ear and let her hand fall on her cheek “we are VERY caring people, and I don’t think she’s had that to any degree in a while.”

Brooklyn pulled Sage in for a kiss, leaving her hand on her cheek. Brooklyn tasted sweet, like…

Sage inhaled sharply. “Did you go get fresas con crema without me!?”

“Mayybe.” Brooklyn smiled deviously.

“I hope for your sake that you brought me some too.”

“Only the best for my sweet Sage.”

Sage kissed Brooklyn and ran off to the kitchen. “You are the BEST.”

Brooklyn smiled to herself, normally she would have just made it here at home, but she knew Sage had been having a hard time and deserved her favorite dessert, and not when it tasted too much like sour cream, or too much like sugar.  
Violet heard a squeal from the kitchen, but honestly, she was too upset to go figure out what had gotten her sister so excited. She was honestly too upset to do anything, she was upset at herself for snapping at Sage like that, and upset at Sage for not dropping the subject when it clearly made her uncomfortable. But it wasn’t Sages fault, she didn’t know why dance made her upset, she literally couldn’t have known, Violet never told either of them anything. 

“This sucks, why can’t I just be normal?!” Violet slammed the pillow down on her face.

The door creaked open to reveal Brooklyn. “Hey kiddo, what’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Clearly you’re not fine, you have a pillow over your face.”

Violet pushed the pillow off her face and behind her. “No I don’t.”

Brooklyn chuckled. “So you do have another emotion setting besides sulk.”

Violet just looked at her.

“Okay.. why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, why you snapped at Sage?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, you’re too smart not to know.”

“How do you know I’m smart?”

“A part of the “Welcome to Parenting” packet the state sent us was your intelligence scores.”

“Oh.”

“So.., what’s going on?”

Violet looked down, ashamed. “I snapped at her cause she wanted to teach me to dance again. It was dumb, I shouldn’t’ve snapped at her, she was just being nice.”

“Well, self awareness is good, but why don’t you tell me why you snapped?”

“Dance was a part of my other life. After I ran away from Authority Phydra, the place I lived was not conducive to dancing, at least the way I needed to use it. I would just lay down on the floor and sing along, let the music flow through me.”  
“You sound just like your sister.”

“She’s NOT my sister.”

“Woah, I was not expecting that.” Brooklyn grabbed both of Violet's hands and pulled her towards her, much like she had done to Sage less than twenty minutes ago. “Why do you feel like she’s not your sister?”

Violet was still looking down. “I left, I could have come back and I left, I stayed away. I pretended I was protecting them, but I was just being selfish.”

“What do you mean you could have come back?”

“I think we need to talk,” Violet said, her voice breaking “all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big secrets in the next chapter, hope you're ready for another plot twist from our little Violet.   
> Also, could you tell I was eating fresas con crema?


	6. Family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet tells Brooklyn and Sage where she's been over the last nine years. She doesn't want to because she knows they'll never be able to look at her the same for what she's done, but they deserve to know who they're inviting into their home, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I read another fic and it hurt my soul so bad that I had to change the plot of mine because I couldn't bare doing that again. There will be plenty of angst, but I need to stall, so we get this painful trash instead. Well, not so much trash as "Deviates from my original plot line"

“Do you want me to go get Sage, or should we do this in the living room? Family meeting style.”

“Maybe the living room. Can you go get her? I just need a second.”

Brooklyn got up to walk out of the room and as she left she gave one last glance to Violet, who looked like she was draining herself of all of her emotions. Brooklyn doubled back, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went to get Sage. 

Violet turned around and grabbed a small cloth covered square from underneath her pillow, when she unwrapped it you could see it was a picture of her when she was younger, with her creche family. She held it to her chest and then re-wrapped the photo, tucking it into the pocket of her overalls. 

“Goodbye room, thanks for the best few nights" insomniatic stare at the ceiling I’ve had in awhile.” She walked out the door closing it with a soft click, figuring it would be the last time she ever did that. 

When Violet walked into the living room she found both Brooklyn and Sage sitting there waiting for her.

Violet looked like she wanted to cry, again. “Sage, I’m so sorry I snapped at you, you didn’t know, it’s not your fault, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have snapped…” 

Sage interrupted Violet's ramblings by standing up and pulling her into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay,” she said, stroking the younger girl's hair. “you didn’t mean it.” Sage said soothing Violet.

“But you didn’t even know why I snapped at you!” Violet sobbed.

Sage pushed Violet out and held her at arms length. “You said sorry, and when you’re ready, you can tell me why you don’t like to dance anymore, okay?”

“Okay.” Violet responded in a quiet voice.

Sage guided Violet over to the couch, opposite of where she and Brooklyn were sitting. “So, why don’t you tell us what you wanted to talk to us about.” 

“I know I said, I wanted to, and I do!” Violet said quickly after seeing the older girls facial expressions change. “I just don’t know where to start.”

“Well, what’s the main idea of what you want to tell us?” Brooklyn offered.

“I want to tell you, no, I need to tell you, what I did after Authority Phydra took me.”

“Why do you start with what happened when she took you into the yard to talk alone?” Sage offered, having wanted to know this herself since the day Violet was taken.

“Okay, well, she pulled me into the yard after she told Grans that she must talk to me alone, and when we were in the yard… she told me that if I didn’t stop misbehaving, she would make me go home, back to my birth family.”

“What?!” Both Brooklyn and Sage said at the same time.

“I thought you didn’t remember your family, I honestly didn’t think they were still even alive.” Said Sage.

“Oh, Mumsie and Daddy are definitely still out there, unfortunately.” Violet said, hint of disgust edging its way into her voice.

Both Brooklyn and Sage offered her questioning looks, both clearly wanting her to continue.

“I’m not from New Babyl, not originally at least.” Violet gave the other two a look, as if to ask them not to interrupt. “I was born in New Carthage, to General Mao the 3rd and Authority Imelda, class 36. They gave me up when I was a baby, as a show of strength to the highest members of the council. My mother wanted to oversee relations between New Carthage and New Babyl, and what better way to show how cruel you can be, than to send your first born child to the place where your country gets its slaves? I never have, and never will meet my parents, but my care was held to some sort of high degree in the eyes of the state, so they sent me from creche family to creche family, trying to find somewhere that could handle me. When I finally got to what was supposed to be my final home, New Carthage decided to send my own cousin, the third highest ranking authority member in New Carthage, to oversee my disposal.” 

“The man in the grey coat was your cousin? He looked nothing like you.”

“And thank Gaia for that.” Remarked Violet.

“But basically, after meeting Gran Riel he expressed some concerns about me growing up to be too free spirited and not rigid and unyeildingly ruthless like the rest of my family. His concerns were ignored by my mother and father, but he decided that he couldn’t have me corrupted. So, as a show of stREngTh he sent Authority Phydra to threaten me, and when I did not comply, she took me away.”

Violet cleared her throat before continuing. “After she took me, when I was in the transport truck, we were driving and there was an explosion of sorts ahead of us. Because this wasn’t exactly an authorized visit, it was just me and Authority Phydra, and when she left to check out the explosion somebody hopped in the back of the truck, slung me over their shoulder, and carried me into the woods. And because she wasn’t technically supposed to be transporting me anywhere, Authority Phydra never told anyone what happened.” 

Violet looked between Brooklyn and Sage. “Now, this is where y’alls world starts to tie in a little bit. The person carried me into the woods, and set me down next to a clump of trees, in front of a rock face.” Violet held the last bit out a little longer, building the suspense. “Because I was still bound I couldn’t fight back, so they pricked my arm with something and walked up to the rock face, and disappeared.”

“Wait, you don’t mean?” Remarked Brooklyn.

“You couldn’t possibly…” Sage said.

“Yep, your archive.” 

Both Brooklyn and Sage inhaled, looks of shock on both of their faces.

“Well, what happened next?!” Asked Brooklyn.

“They reappeared, picked me up again, and then carried me toward the rock face. I started to freak out, for obvious reasons, until they set me down and cut my hands free. They placed one of my hands on the scanner, and the door opened. They put something into the pad in the middle of the room, and then left. Next thing I know, the door shuts and this disembodied voice starts to explain to me that “I was just rescued by the resistance, and I was to take up residency here in the Archive of Human History and Culture.” I was not to interact with any humans unless approved, and was told that I was now an “Essential Field Agent” to the resistance, I was not to use my name any longer when in communication, hence the nickname Essie, Essie, Essential? You get it. I was told that there were supplies, a bed with coverings, and uniforms for every sector in the closet that was tucked behind the bookcase.”

“Wait,” Brooklyn interjected. “We never found a closet.”

“You weren’t supposed to, hence the tucked away behind a bookcase part.” Violet replied. “Basically for the next five years, I spied, I had lessons with the Archive, and I learned to blend in, to not stick out. I helped the resistance by gathering intel on anyone and everyone, I was a kid, so no one really ever expected me to be doing anything besides being a kid, not even your family Brooklyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completely deviated from my plot line, so please don't judge too harshly, I'm basically pulling stuff out of my ass at this point. There will be more tomorrow.


	7. The talk pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part of the conversation that I didn't put in the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry about kinda dropping off the grid and not keeping to the posting once a day schedule. I've actually had this chapter finished for a while, it's just not as long as I'd like it to be. And I haven't been really feeling well over this past week so i just didn't have the energy to finish it the way I wanted to. I promise there will be more to this story, and I am in no way done with this storyline yet. Just bare with me.

“What in Gaia's name are you talking about?!? I would have remembered if I met you, I know it.” Brooklyn interrupted. 

“You don’t remember because you never met me, I only needed information from your dad, not his 12 year old daughter.” 

“Wait, I was 12? How old were you? LIke eight?”

“I was seven when I met your dad, I was eight when I completed my mission. It was impressive, it took him a whole year to slip up and give me the information we needed.” Violet said, only leaving out a few key details.

“You were seven. Is it just me, or is that incredibly fucked up? I think Aliyahs mom is great, but using a child to do a dangerous job isn’t okay.”

“She saved my life, I would be enlisted or dead if it wasn’t for her.” Violet said defensively, but as she said it she saw Sages face “Sage, are you okay?”

Sage looked shell shocked. “You were here, close to us, the whole time. You were so close to Nature, to our house, to YOUR house, and the whole time,” Sage shrugged defeatedly “the Whole Time, and I didn’t have a clue.”

“Sage it wasn’t your job to kn-” 

Sage interrupted. “It was my job, it was my job to protect you.” Sage made eye contact with Violet. “You should have told me. I could have taken care of you, you wouldn’t have had to be alone.”

“You don’t think I didn’t think about it?!” Violet's voice broke. “I thought about you all every day, every time I saw one of you I wanted to hug y’all and never let go.” Violet was crying at this point. “I,’ Violet pointed at herself. “I had to watch Cara grow up from afar and know that I would never ever get to be her big sister. I watched Pak play the games I always wanted to play when I was younger but couldn’t, by himself. He always said that when I was older I’d get to play with him, just a year or two more. By the time I was old enough, I couldn’t do ANYTHING” Her voice broke again. “I couldn’t do anything but watch. I watched new kids come and go, and some stay, kids who would have been my siblings but probably will never know I even exist. And I had to watch you Sage, I had to watch you dive even further into your shell and when it finally came time for the thing I knew would force you to break out, the exemplar you’d be preparing for pretty much your whole life, I had to leave.” 

By the time the last words left Violet's lips she had become a hollowed out version of herself, broken into a thousand pieces. Sage looked to Brooklyn, neither of them could believe what had just happened, the pain that the little girl's words made them feel, and after hearing everything she had gone through to get to them, they finally knew what they had to do. 

They pulled her from her side of the couch to in between themselves, they had finally figured out that this wasn’t something they could do as two people, this was something they had to do as one unit. And as a unit, their first action was to smother Violet in a group hug and not let go until all three of them had cried their eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not exactly the way I wanted this chapter to end. Also, sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping for a shocker this chapter, Violet just has too many secrets to tell in one sitting.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date on what's going on in the story and when I'll be posting, follow me on twitter @audrey97514298 (I'm too lazy to change it)


	8. Sage and Brooklyn finally talk like a well functioning couple should, because Violet's the only one gets to bottle up her emotion in a super duper unhealthy way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little moment between Sage and Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's super short but I'm gonna have another chapter out either tonight or tomorrow.

Sage and Brooklyn hadn’t really had proper time to themselves all week, it wasn’t like they hadn’t been alone but they were always on edge, worried about what Violet might do, to their house, or to herself. But now they had a bond, a trust, something they could rely on with her, they could relax. Kinda.

Brooklyn walked into the bedroom to find Sage staring at a wall, she looked like she’d been crying. 

“Hey cutie, what’s goin’ on?” Brooklyn asked, putting her arm around Sage’s shoulder and sitting down on the bed.

“Nothing.”

“You two are definitely sisters.”

Sage gave Brooklyn a confused look.

“Earlier, when I went to talk to Vi after she blew up at you, I asked her what was wrong. Even laying on the floor with a pillow over her face, that kid still had the audacity to say she was “fine”.” Brooklyn chuckled. “Even though y’all were separated for so long, you're both definitely sisters.” Brooklyn reached out and brushed a piece of Sage’s hair behind her ear. “You must’ve made a pretty big impression on her.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Okay Sage, what does that mean.” Brooklyn said, tired of the self deprecation she could feel radiating off of her Sage.

“Did you know that the whole time, the whole time we’ve been together I’ve never mentioned her. Ever single year on her birthday I pretended to be fine, pretended like I didn’t know what day it was, or how old she was gonna be, and even when my Grans’ asked if I was okay, I pretended, sometimes acted like I didn’t know what they were talking about.”

“Sage-”

“You can’t make that better Brooklyn, you can’t try and fix it! I’m a terrible sister, such a terrible sister that my Girlfriend has an easier time connecting with my sister than I do.” 

“Hey, that’s not fair. Love, the ONLY reason that she’s having an easier time talking to me is because we have no connection, no history, no pain, nothing to make her-”

“Nothing to make her upset. Yeah, that’s kinda my whole point, everytime she looks at me all she’s gonna think about is whatever happened in the time we were apart, and she won’t tell ME anything unless you convince her to have a whole mental breakdown in the living room.”

“Okay wellll, that’s…..not wrong.” Brooklyn hesitated. “But the truth is, you just need to force it. I know that sounds kind of aggressive, but the only reason I’ve been able to connect with her is because I refuse to let her push me away.” Brooklyn grabs Sage’s hands and puts them to her own chest. “You are Kind, and Caring, and Wonderful. You put other people's feelings above your own and when somebody tells you they need something, you Always listen and try to make people comfortable even when you don’t want to do whatever they ask you.”

“So… what you’re telling me is, don’t let her have space? Like, make her talk to me?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Okay well, maybe I can apply that to other things in life too.” Sage said suggestively. 

“Like what?” Brooklyn said, picking up the vibe.

“Like…” Sage said leaning in and whispering in Brooklyn's ear. “This.” 

It was a full on attack, Sage pushed Brooklyn onto the bed, tickling her until she couldn’t breathe. 

“Traitor!” Brooklyn shrieked through her laughter. “How dare you, you’ve betrayed me!” She said, barely being able to breathe.

Sage was laughing as much as Brooklyn until Brooklyn flipped Sage onto her back and returned the assault. And when Sage finally ceded, Brooklyn laid them both down and pressed their lips together, taking each other's breath in a whole new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, aren't they cute. It made me super happy to write this chapter just because I really want them to be a healthily functioning couple and like I said, not let them bottle their emotions up in the same way Violet does. I also really want to get to the point where Sage and Violet can have a real conversation without Brooklyn being a sort of mediator. 
> 
> If enough of you want updates and come scream at me on twitter @audrey97514298 I'd be more than happy to provide (also please leave a comment, I live for that little feeling of validation.)


	9. She's got a surprise for us? (Plus some healthy growth because CHARACTER IMPROVEMENT IS IMPORTANT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know what this is

Sage knocked on Violet's door, waiting for a response before she entered.

“Come in.” 

Sage opens the door to find Violet laying on the floor, her head buried in a really big book.

“Did you know that in the old world there were people like us, well, girls who liked girls and boys who like boys and some people didn’t think it was normal, so they tried to keep those people from being allowed to be in love? And that, you how sometimes people are born in the wrong body, like girls born in boys bodies and boys born in girls bodies, and people who aren’t either? Well some people would use their faith as an excuse to discriminate against them, and that some countries wouldn’t let them be themselves, or give them rights? Or let the people who like their same sex get married, even when the great flash happened, they were still awful to them, even when the surviors were underground.” She rambled.” “And in ancient Greece there was group of gay warriors and they were super successful because they belived that if you were fighting to impress your lover, you’d fight better. It’s honestly kinda sound logic.” She paused to take a breath.” “And this book is full of that kind of stuff, it’s super fascinating because in the archive I saw some stuff about discrimination, but I never really had the time to learn about any of it, and even though it’s really sad, it’s also really cool to know how they thought.” 

Violet suddenly realized how long she’d been talking and looked away from Sage, but what she couldn’t see was Sage's smile. And Sage was beaming, to her this was great. This kind of behavior was one of the things she missed the most about Violet, she missed hearing Violet’s rambles when she learned something new, she missed seeing her get all embarrassed when she realized how much she’d been rambling. Maybe Brooklyn was right, all she had to do was not let Violet push her away.

“That’s really cool, we learned some stuff like that at the archive too.”

“Really? I thought y’all would have been more into the music and art and stuff, not so much history.”

“Hey,” Sage said, playfully defensive. “We didn’t juust look at the fun stuff.” Sage playfully kicked Violet in the side and smiled down at her before sitting down on the ground next to her sister.

“I know.” Violet said quietly.

“Hey, what just happened?” 

“I should’ve been there.”

“Been where, the archive?”

“Yeah.”

“There was no way for you to be there and you know, and I don’t want you to blame yourself, okay?”

“I should’ve asked to stay, so I could have been there with y’all.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. If you would have been there after our first attempt at rebelion, I would have been a thousand times more scared the whole time, I wouldn't've been able to handle it if you got hurt or captured. Besides, you would’ve been trapped in the archive the whole time anyways.” Sage said, pulling Violet up into a sitting position and putting her arm around her.

“I guess…”

“Nope, no don’t guess, you’re going to listen to me.” She squeezed Violet against her.

“Okay.”

‘Good.”

After sitting there like that for a while, Violet spoke up again.

“Sage?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my little Violet.” Sage kissed the top of Violet’s head.

“And, I know I haven’t said this in a while but, I love you, and I’m really really happy you’re my sister.”

“I love you, and I”m really really happy you’re my sister too.  
Parenting... was hard, Violet still kept secrets from Brooklyn and Sage, despite recent emotional breakthroughs. Brooklyn and Sage even tried to enroll her in school before finding out she’d tested out of any compulsory education when she was 11.

They didn’t really know what to do with her, she kept to herself and was on her phone 24/7. She would have random outbursts of anger that she couldn’t control, and had a remarkably bad memory. One time Brooklyn tried to suggest that she see a therapist and Violet didn’t talk to her for three days.

In fact, Violet told Brooklyn that “Anything going on inside my head is my fault and my business, not anybody else's.”

And Violet was telling the truth to some degree, what was going on in her head was between her, and her journal. She never told anybody about how she didn’t feel any attachment to the world around her, or her panic attacks, or how she would get sad and not want to do anything sometimes, and that was why she disappeared. And when she got caught having a nightmare she always lied, and never told whoever found her that the reason for her nightmare was a person, and not some movie monster. 

But there were good times too, like when Sage, Brooklyn, and Violet were watching a movie and Violet fell asleep with her head on Sages lap like she used to when she was younger, except now, Brooklyn was there to carry her to bed when no one had the heart to wake her up. Or the first they went out as a family and they went to a place to play this retro game, laser tag. They invited the whole gang, with Apollo, Mags, Violet, and Aliyah on team one, and Tempo, Bodhi, Sage, and Brooklyn on team two. Violet got Brooklyn in the back, and in retaliation, Brooklyn tickled her until she was laughing so hard she couldn’t breath, and Sage tagged the front of her vest. Then after they finished playing, they all went to get dinner and Mags made Violet laugh so hard, water came out her nose, and it took five minutes for the whole table to gain their composure again. Then when they got home, Violet hugged both of them good night and thanked them for such a good day. I know it doesn’t sound like a lot, but it’s actually HUGE progress. Sometimes Violet would go to bed without even letting them know she’s asleep, until they would call her for dinner and find her passed out under the covers. That usually happened when she hadn’t slept for a few days in a row. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage woke up and felt Brooklyns arm around her back, they were both lying in bed, both here, one of them sleeping, right? If both of them were in bed practically asleep, then what was that delicious smell and the popping noise Sage heard coming from the kitchen? She really wanted to get up and figure it out, but she was so tired and could barely form a cohesive thought. Plus she was only wearing Brooklyn's old gray t-shirt and a pair of underwear, she didn’t want to have to root around in the dark for some shorts, and besides, a smell that good couldn’t mean anything bad right, she could just close her eyes and check it out when she woke up again. 

Luckily for Violet, Sage did not wake up. Well, at least not until Violet knocked on their bedroom door and Sage felt Brooklyn uncurl from around her and answer the door.

“No no no no no no no, go lay back down.” Sage heard Violet say through her sleepy stupor. 

“Okay, geeze.” Brooklyn put her hands up in mock surrender.

Sage felt the bed dip as Brooklyn got in bed once more. when she finally decided to open her eyes, she saw Violet’s leg propping their bedroom door open as she bent down to grab something from outside the room. When she entered the room she could see Violet was carrying a tray with breakfast on it. 

“Okay so I have a small surprise and I decided to make you both breakfast in bed to show you how much I appreciate y’all.”

“Aww.” Brooklyn.

“What’s the surprise?'' Sage said at the exact same time.

“Nope, not yet.”

“What, what do you mean not yet?” Sage questioned.

“You’re both gonna have to wait, I have a whole day planned out for us.” Violet gets up and starts to walk out of the room. “I’m not gonna let you ruin this Sage!” Violet half screams in a sing-song voice as she disappears behind the door. 

“What was that?” Sage says to Brooklyn in (almost) disbelief.

“I don’t know, but I didn’t have to cook breakfast so I’m okay with it.” Brooklyn said, digging into the pancakes in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting when I said I would, I didn't really get the chance to write yesterday because my step dad had an accident at work and broke his hand.
> 
> If you have any hopes for where this story should go, come yell at me on twitter @audrey97514298, or if you just wanna talk Sagelyn (or pretty much any other wlw ships).
> 
> I live for the feeling of validation I get from y'alls comments, and I promise even if I don't respond, I 100% read all of them, and smile after I do.
> 
> Also, yes Violet does have a lot of trauma, and I may be projecting just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave Kudos to let me know if I should keep going (even though I probably will anyways), some encouragement never hurt.


End file.
